San Valentín Blanco
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Ryoga nunca ha necesitado esperar el chocolate de San Valentín para que se lo den, pero por una única vez lo desea. Lamentablemente para el, esa chica especial no va a entregárselo de manera sencilla. Bueno... eso si es que piensa dárselo. [Este fic participa en el evento Husbando Perfecto del Foro Ojisama No Sekai]


N/A: Este fic participa en el evento **Husbando Perfecto** del Foro **Ojisama No Sekai**.

En esta ocasión traigo este One-shot para participar en el evento de inauguración del foro antes mencionado. La temática es San Valentín y Día Blanco, por ello el nombre del fic.

El personaje que elegí para ser mi Husbando es: **Ryoga Echizen** y la chica es un **OC** de mi creación, la cual no tiene nombre, así que pueden imaginarse el que mas les guste.

Por ultimo, mencionarles que el fic tienen una continuación que se subirá en cuanto pueda, por el momento, espero disfruten de mi pequeña creación.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

Suspiró.

Sentado en una banca de las canchas de tenis callejero se encontraba Ryoga pensando en cierto enigma que le carcomía la vida y hacia que le importara muy poco las actividades que se realizaban a su alrededor.

—Oye Echizen, no crees que tu hermano está muy raro últimamente —Momoshiro Takeshi fue el primero en hablar, pero no tardó mucho en unírsele Kikumaru Eiji.

—¡Es cierto Ochibi! Desde que llego ha estado muy tranquilo —exclamó con su ya tan conocida jovialidad —Ahora ni atención nos pone cuando hablamos de formas para molestarte.

Momoshiro se alarmó.

Y Eiji más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta de su error.

Ryoma sólo mandaba miradas de muerte a sus senpai.

Ya se las cobraría con un partido después.

Pero era cierto que su hermano no lo había molestado en todo el día y eso era raro, muy raro.

Eso no podía ser algo bueno ¿o sí?

Pero él no iba a preguntar ¡jamás!

—Tú vives con el ¿no? Deberías saber que tiene —sus senpai no tenían remedio.

—Pregúntenle ustedes. A mí no me importa —eso no era del todo cierto, pero...

—Che —y sin más los dejo ahí con la duda.

Se vieron entre ellos y con la mente se ponían de acuerdo.

Sonrieron con travesura.

¡Que más daba! Le preguntarían directamente.

Se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba sentado mirando hacía el suelo.

—¡Oye! Versión más grande de Echizen —llamo Momoshiro, pero Ryoga ni se inmutó —¿Por qué tan pensativo?

—No comprendo

Momo y Eiji se veían confundidos ante su respuesta.

—Te pregunto la razón de tu... —pero no pudo ni terminar cuando el interrogado se levantó de golpe y fijo su vista en ellos.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —vaya que era raro ver tan alterado al Echizen mayor.

—Pero si la pregunta es muy fácil —esta vez fue Eiji quien habló.

Tan inocente como siempre.

—¡No! No es tan fácil. Nada es fácil con ella —¿ella? ¿De quién hablaba? Ahora estaban más confundidos que antes.

—Esa mujer es cruel por jugar conmigo de esa forma —de más está decir que Ryoga se veía muy afectado.

Poco a poco les llegaba la realización a los más jóvenes.

—¡Oh! Hablas de una chica —exclamo Momoshiro como si no fuera nada.

—No sabía que tuvieras novia —Eiji se unió a la conversación.

Ryoga sólo los vio y reía con la mirada.

Ellos analizaron mejor sus palabras.

—¡TIENES NOVIA! — gritaron tan alto que hasta Ryoma los escucho desde donde estaba.

«Ruidosos» se dijo así mismo. Pero al menos ya sabía el motivo de su mutismo.

Mientras los otros tres se mantuvieran en silencio por un momento hasta que Ryoga lo rompió.

—Están equivocados, ella y yo, no somos nada. Desde que nos conocimos se la ha pasado evitándome —. Hizo una pausa y continuó — Y cuando creí que por fin iba a pasar algo, me ilusiona por nada.

Momoshiro y Kikumaru tan dramáticos como son, ya tenían lagrimitas en los ojos compadeciéndose por la "triste" historia.

Aunque más que compadecerse de él, lloraban por ellos.

Si Ryoga tenía problemas con la chica que le gustaba teniendo semejante ADN. Ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad de lograrlo.

Sus esperanzas no podían terminas así, tenían que hacer algo.

—¡Venga! No puede ser para tanto.

Ryoga solo los vio y deseo poder matarlos con la mirada. Lo bueno es que habían captado la indirecta muy rápido.

—Está bien, nos equivocamos — menciono Momo con un gesto de rendición. —Entonces cuéntanos ¿Qué paso? Para que podamos entenderte.

El implicado sopeso la idea de contarles lo sucedido pocas horas antes y al ver que no tenía nada que perder decidió comentarles.

—Díganme ¿saben que día es hoy? —la pregunta era solo por si acaso.

Los otros dos lo vieron como si estuviera loco al preguntarles eso.

—14 de febrero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —al parecer no se había equivocado. Espero solo un poco a que reaccionaran —. ¡Ah! Hablas de San Valentín. Pero eso que tiene que ver, tu siempre recibes mucho chocolate ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo recibe, pero no de la chica que esperas ¿o me equivoco? —de la nada hizo acto de presencia Fuji causándoles un gran susto.

—¡Fuji-senpai! No aparezcas de la nada —pero el tensai no los escuchaba, se dedicaba a mirar a Ryoga con su típica sonrisa.

—¿Te diviertes? —la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta.

—En absoluto, continua —maldito sádico.

Lo mejor era ignorarlo, así que decidió concentrarse en contar la historia desde el principio.

.

.

.

Ryoga se había levantado de lo más feliz, estaba esperando con ansias ese día porque sabía que recibiría una gran cantidad de chocolates. Aunque le agradaba más la idea de molestar a su hermano con cierta pelirroja que sabía le daría chocolate sin que le avisaran.

No más puso un pie en la universidad, ya lo esperaba una estampida de chicas empujándose para poder entregarle los chocolates. Y como era costumbre en él, los recibía con una sonrisa, esperaba que le dieran el ultimo y los colocaba en la bolsa que llevaba especialmente para la ocasión.

Muchas se iban tristes porque no vieron ademan de querer ser correspondidas.

Paso el día sin mayor incidente más que el de alguna rezagada que no se atrevió a darle el chocolate junto con las demás y espero hasta verlo solo.

Llego al final del día y lo único que lamentaba era no haber visto a cierta chica que disfrutaba de verlo en problemas y que, aunque suspirara por ella, no le daría el gusto de saber que esperaba algo de ella.

Estando en los vestidores alistándose para el encuentro que tendría con los amigos de su hermano, no se dio cuenta como era que sus acompañantes salían despavoridos de ese lugar. Así que se extrañó de verlo tan vacío.

—Se ve que tenían prisa —no esperaba respuesta alguna.

—Ya lo creo —se volteó.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verse acompañado de semejante personaje. De todas las personas justamente tenía que ser ella la que estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Eh! Es que uno ya no puede visitar a sus amigos —su risa no pronosticaba nada bueno —¿Ahora somos amigos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Siempre lo hemos sido —primera estaca al corazón.

Eso no iba a afectarle.

—Por supuesto —él iba a defenderse —Entonces… ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Nada importante, en realidad —segunda estaca al corazón.

—Si no es importante ¿Para qué has venido? —no señor, no se iba dejar afectar por sus palabras.

—Vine a darte esto —junto a sus palabras extendió una pequeña caja de color naranja, mínimamente decorada y sin mucho detalle.

Ryoga no podía creerlo ¿en verdad era lo que pensaba que era? Su mente seguramente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque no era posible que la mujer que lo ha rechazado por tanto años de la nada le esté dando chocolate.

Algo muy dentro de él gritaba que tuviera esperanza, que no era mentira y que finalmente la espera había merecido la pena.

Justo en ese momento se reía del dicho «si quieres algo, déjalo libre» y de aquellos idiotas que se lo creían de verdad.

La chica veía las expresiones que hacia el amante de las naranjas y no sabía que sentir exactamente. Lo que iba a hacer en ese momento no era nada bueno.

—¡Quita esa cara! No es lo que crees —Ryoga fijo su mirada lentamente en los ojos de la chica.

No, no, no.

Se negaba a escuchar, es más, no quería saber que iba a salir de esos labios.

¡NO!

—Perdí una apuesta —tercera estaca al corazón.

Y lo más seguro es que estaba muriendo después de escuchar eso.

Ja, ja, ja.

¡QUE SE JODA! Ella y sus chocolates podían irse al carajo, porque el ya no iba a quedarse en ese lugar.

Pero antes de irse había algo que quería saber.

—¿Qué apostaste? —trato de verse lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Si es que se podía en esa situación.

—No mucho, en realidad —. Y lo decía tan fresca —Pero ¡quién hubiera creído que esas niñas fueran tan jodidas!

—¿De quién hablas? —necesitaba saber a quién dirigiría su ira.

—¡De quien más puedo hablar! Me refiero a Sakuno y Tomoka —ok, era hora de largarse. Había escuchado suficiente.

¿De verdad tenía que meterlas a ellas? ¡De todas las personas! Esa mujer no tenía límites para fastidiarlo.

Necesitaba calmarse y solo un juego de tenis podía lograrlo.

Sin más salió de los vestidores, no se molestó en volver a verla, le urgía despejar la mente.

Camino lentamente hasta las canchas callejeras donde se reuniría con su hermano. Al llegar vio que ya se encontraban jugando, con lo cual opto por sentarse en una banca cercana a esperar su turno para jugar.

No se molestó en anunciar su presencia, mucho menos de observar el ambiente. Simplemente se encerró en su propio mundo, por lo que no supo en qué momento se le acercaron dos figuras a discutir sobre posibles "planes" para fastidiar a cierto chico de ojos ámbar.  
Y así fue como habían llegado al principio.

Fuji simplemente sonreía y disfrutaba de la situación, mientras que Momoshiro y Kikumaru moqueaban desconsolados después escuchar semejante historia. No se creían que hubiera mujer capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de un chico como lo habían hecho con Ryoga,

Ya se las vería con ellos cuando la vieran.

—¡Al final nunca supe de que iba la apuesta! —exclamo un ya resignado peliverde —Todo por irme de esa forma.

Cierto tensai quería seguir disfrutando del espectáculo, por lo que decidió intervenir una vez más.

—Dices que ella aposto con Ryuzaki y Osakada ¿verdad? —solamente asintió con la cabeza —¿Por qué no les preguntas? Ellas están aquí, así no te quedas con la duda.

El mayor lo vio un momento.

Fuji sabía algo, eso era más que obvio. De lo contrario no estaría ahí "ayudándolo" y si lo analizaba detenidamente Sakuno era prima de la loca, por lo tanto, Tomoka también se relacionaba mucho con ella. Eso acrecentaba las probabilidades de estar involucradas en la tan mentada apuesta.

No se lo creía ¡Fuji lo había hecho dudar! Necesitaba resolver eso ya o seguramente iría a para a un psiquiátrico.

Ni lentos, ni perezosos, fueron a llamar a las mencionadas chicas, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto por lo que directamente les pregunto si era cierto que habían hecho una apuesta con cierta pelirroja de ojos azules a lo cual Sakuno simplemente bajo la vista y se quedó callada.

Para Ryoga eso era una clara aceptación de culpa.

Cierto castaño iba agrando más su sonrisa, si es que se podía.

Pero se olvidaron que Tomoka se encontraba en el lugar para salvar el día.

—¡UN MOMENTO! Nos están acusando injustamente —la habilidad vocal de la chica de coletas se hizo valer —¿Nos creen capaces de jugar con algo así? Miren a Sakuno, no puede levantar la vista de lo mal que se siente por la simple insinuación de tal acto.

—¡¿No es así Sakuno?! —la chica de trenzas simplemente asintió, la cara roja y las lagrimillas que se asomaban por sus ojos le daban un aspecto entre devastado y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Los presentes se sintieron mal por culparlas ¡en que estaban pensando! Excepto Fuji, él estaba que no se lo creía. Sus ojos abiertos y su cara sin sonrisa significaba que alguien iba a pasarlo muy mal en el futuro.

El mayor de los Echizen se sintió mal al ver a —su futura cuñada— la dulce Sakuno en semejante estado. Eso era lo que causaba el haber creído en ese sádico, y también, a pesar de todo, querer creer en las palabras de la Ryuzaki mayor.

Aun así, la situación le había abierto los ojos. El hablar sobre lo sucedido y verificar ciertas cosas, le daban más que razones para dar por hecho los sentimientos de la chica, ahora entendía que no eran una simple broma.

Simplemente no sabía cómo decirlos.

Prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar, necesitaba encontrarla rápido y zanjar el asunto. Si no se apresuraba, no estaba seguro de poder hablarlo más adelante.

No después de dejarla e ignorarla como lo hizo en los vestidores.

Se apresuró y tomo rumbo al lugar donde estaba casi seguro que iba a encontrarla.

La librería donde se conocieron.

.

.

.

Situada frente a una estantería llena de libros se encontraba cierta pelirroja con la vista fija al frente. Quien la viera diría que estaba pasando un momento difícil para poder elegir una obra en concreto.

Algo totalmente alejado de la realidad.

Su mente divagaba en los sucesos que ocurrieron pocas horas atrás, no entendía la molestia y la forma abrupta en la que Ryoga se fue sin decirle nada.

El chico estaba más que acostumbrado a sus bromas, por lo que sintió muy extraña su reacción. De haber sabido que tendría esa reacción, no se habría molestado en hacer ella misma los chocolates.

¡Sí hasta escogió una caja de su color favorito!

Esa sería la primera y última vez que haría algo así por alguien. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ella no tenía la culpa. Sakuno y Tomoka lo planearon todo y por muy raro que fuera, cayó en su juego.

Se vengaría, eso sin dudarlo.

Y la verdad es que le hubiera encantado seguir divagando en sus pensamientos de no haber sido porque cierta persona llegó a arruinar su tan ansiada paz provisional.

Optó por ignorarlo, no quería que su mal humor hablara por ella. De por sí ya era bastante difícil entablar una conversación cuando estaba normal. En ese momento sería un suceso que iba a terminar muy mal...

Aunque al parecer el tipo no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

Algo le decía que en esa ocasión no desistiría tan fácil como otras veces. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejarlo hablar y hacer que terminara de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué quieres? —educación «quien la necesita» se dijo.

—¡Oh! Estas de mal humor. Así que finalmente decidió rechazarte ¡vaya dia el que eligió! — al escucharlo se le crisparon los nervios.

No contestaría, no valía la pena.

Pero… el que calla otorga ¿o no?

—Ahahaha ¡En serio! No me lo puedo creer — al menos alguien estaba feliz en ese momento.

—Ahora lo entiendes, él no merece que le prestes atención. Por otra parte, me tienes a mi, soy el mejor partido que podrás encontrar en tu vida y si quieres en este mismo instante podemos ir por el anillo —. Blablabla parloteo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que presumir su aparente triunfo. Pobre chico — El dinero no es ningún problema, lo sabes muy bien.

La chica lo observó por algunos segundos y se preguntó cuán necesitado de afecto estaba para llegar a tal extremo de pretender que ella se casaría con él, cuando era un hecho evidente que no tenía interés alguno por su persona, y aún aun así, imaginara que el hecho de haber intercambiado palabras en unas cuantas ocasiones los hacía el uno para el otro.

Quiso reírse de la situación, pero no estaba de ánimos. Por un momento deseó que Ryoga estuviera ahí junto a ella para alejar a todos los tipos que se acercaban a ella con intenciones similares.

Debatió algunos momentos el decir algo o no, realmente y por única ocasión en la vida, no quería lastimar los sentimientos del chico, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tendría más opción que hacerlo.

Hubiera hablado, de no ser porque alguien la interrumpió.

—Lo siento, pero creo que te has equivocado de chica — Ryoga tan cool como siempre, recostado en una de las estanterías del pasillo. Pose totalmente improvisada que fue lo único que pudo pensar para no verse tan obvio de querer romperle la cara al tipo, ya que gracias a la carrera que había hecho llegó justo cuando hacía la propuesta —. Mi novia solo puede casarse conmigo.

La sonrisa marca Echizen no podía faltar en la discusión.

En el futuro esos hermanos recibirían algún premio por esa descarada mueca en su rostro.

—Disculpa ¿tu novia? — cuestionó el incrédulo chico —Me parece que el equivocado es otro.

—Eso piensas… —haciéndose el interesante, si como no —entonces porque he venido hasta aquí. No soy de leer mucho en realidad.

Iba a replicar, eso era evidente.

—¡Llegas tarde! — la chica estaba enojada, si y mucho.

Hasta cierto punto Ryoga se sentía genial al ver que la chica le hablaba, o algo así, significaba que tenía esperanza de lograr su objetivo.

—Lo siento, tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir — apelo a su buena actuación.

—No me importa ¡llegas tarde! — al parecer no funcionó mucho.

Aun así, se notaba que la chica tenía puesta su atención únicamente en el. Era obvio que el tercero en discordia había sido olvidado tan rápido como llegó.

Se sentía indignado, pero no se quedaría a ver la función de enamorados que esos dos estaban a punto de dar.

Mientras los otros dos, tan ensimismados en ellos como estaban, no notaron cuando el otro salió de cuadro.

Ahora más tranquila, era hora de atacar.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? — no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

—Otra vez con lo mismo ¡vamos! ya superamos eso. Simplemente dame los chocolates, después de todo ese era tu objetivo ¿no? —el chico la miró de manera divertida — Sakuno y Tomoka ya me dijeron que lo de la apuesta no era verdad, así que no te hagas del rogar.

Levantó un ceja y respiro profundo.

Eso no se quedaría así, pero aprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Venga, dámelos. Voy a aceptarlos —extendió su mano —Siéntete honrada.

Una última broma no haría mal, al parecer ya todo estaba decidido.

—Los tiré a la basura — de no ser por su rostro, diría que era una sonrisa espeluznante. Ryoga no entendía que había visto en esa chica.

¡Era peor que Fuji!

—Bromeas ¿cierto? —por un momento le tembló la voz —¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Río.

Verlo pasar de un estado a otro fue muy gracioso para ella por lo que no pudo evitar soltarse a reír.

—Sí, estoy bromeando —le lanzó el paquete a las manos —Ahí los tienes.

El corazón de Ryoga se relajó cuando sintió la misma caja color naranja en sus manos. Un día de esos la chica haría que su corazón se parara.

Sin decir nada rompió la envoltura y se dispuso a comer todo el contenido. Un punto muy positivo de la chica es que sabía cocinar tan bien como su prima.

Al menos podría presumir que no era tan mala como aparentaba serlo.

Fue sacada sin previo aviso de la librería, la habían tomado de la mano y según miraba no iban a soltarla hasta llegar a su destino. Que por la ruta podría decir que se dirigía a su casa.

Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo y en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el camino, —no era necesario— simplemente iban tomados de la mano y el chico disfrutando el poco chocolate que quedaba en su boca.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su hogar se dejó acompañar hasta tener la puerta abierta, no tenía palabras para expresarse, así que decidió simplemente entrar y no decir nada. Justo cuando dio el primer paso fue halada bruscamente y sin entender qué pasaba reaccionó cuando sintió cómo la abrazaban fuertemente y aprisionaban sus labios de una manera para nada delicada.

Cuando logró soltarse no dejo que Ryoga dijera algo, su puño fue el único que hablo y lo hizo directamente con su ojo. El pobre chico cayó al suelo por el impacto y ella sin ver atrás entro a su casa y cerró la puerta con un fuerte estruendo.

El golpe no le importo, se decía que valía la pena y mucho. Como ya era de noche se encaminó a su casa y no más llegar se encerró en su habitación. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se extrañaron por su actitud, dado que no era nada tranquilo y estaban acostumbrados a las constantes bromas hacia su hermano menor. El cual, por cierto, por muy raro que pareciera a la mañana siguiente fue uno más en el grupo de los que se echaron a reír cuando vieron el círculo morado que adornaba su bello rostro.

Las bromas siguieron por unos cuantos días hasta que se cansaron de ver que no le afectaban para nada.

Momoshiro y Kikumaru se alegraron mucho por el Echizen mayor, eso les daba esperanza de ser aceptados por la chica que les gustaba si se declaraban. Aunque sentían algo de pena por el tipo, días después se enteraron que le exigieron un regalo de día blanco todavía más ostentoso que las tres veces más que eran costumbre en la tradición.

Irían a un templo a rezar por él y por su regalo. Por mucho que se lo guardaran y trataran de evitarlo, estaban demasiado ilusionados por saber cómo sería el regalo que recibiría la Ryuzaki mayor.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Unos cuantos días después de San Valentín, como ya era costumbre todos los titulares de Seigaku se reunían los fines de semana en las canchas callejera que se encontraban cerca.

Ese día estaban todos, incluyendo al equipo de animadoras-no-oficiales de los chicos. O sea, Sakuno, Tomoka y la ahora novia de Ryoga. Que en un momento de descanso que tuvieron se llevó a las otras chicas con el pretexto de "comprar" bebidas para los jugadores.

Seguramente si Ryuzaki y Osakada no se hubieran entretenido tanto en platicar, habrían prestado atención a lo alejadas que estaban del lugar en cuestión. Solo minutos después de una larga caminata reaccionaron a su alrededor.

—Espera… ¿Que hacemos aquí? —interrogó la chica de coletas —Las máquinas expendedores no estaban tan lejos.

—T-Tomo-chan tiene razón —fue turno de Sakuno.

—Puede ser… necesitaba un lugar donde sus gritos no fueran escuchados — medito un poco —Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente alejadas.

—D-De que estas hablando —Tomoka empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Sakuno solo pensaba que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—De verdad se pensaron que iba a quedarme tranquila después de lo que hicieron —su tono de voz era tranquilo, demasiado para el corazón de las chicas.

—¿A qué te refieres? Nosotras no… —pero no las dejo continuar.

—Pequeñas mentirosas —sonrisa angelical —Deberían convertirse en actrices. Al parecer engañaron a todos y no solo eso. Fuji-kun está muy enojado por dejarlo mal enfrente de todos.

Ok… que ella estuviera enojada era una cosa, pero incluir al sádico de su senpai en la conversación era para empezar a temblar de miedo.

Decidieron no decir nada, cualquier cosa que dijeran podía ser usado en su contra y conociéndola, así sería.

Al ver que no decían nada y que una pronto se echaría a llorar, sonrió divertida.

Se lo merecen y ella apenas estaba empezando.

—Venga no se hagan las inocentes —empezó a acercarse a ellas —el que haya funcionado con ellos, no significa que tenga que hacerlo conmigo.

La sensación de peligro no dejaba pensar correctamente a las adolescentes. Por lo cual no entendían exactamente qué decía la mayor.

—Ustedes le dijeron a Ryoga que la apuesta era una mentira —se acercó a sus rostros —Como creen que eso me dejo a mí.

Ah.

Ahora entendían de qué hablaba. Aun así, les confundía el que mencionara a su senpai.

—Sí, sobre eso… —Osakada se la pensó un poco antes de continuar —creímos que necesitabas un empujón. Con lo lentos que eran nunca hubieran empezado nada.

Las miró un momento antes de sonreír.

—En verdad te crees lo que dices —la joven la miró extrañada —bueno, eso ya no importa. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

Se aliviaron de escuchar eso, significaba que no estaba enojada.

—La abuela estará contenta que al menos una de las Ryuzaki pueda obtener el apellido Echizen en un futuro —la chica de trenzas se paralizó al instante —Si no fuera por mí, lo más seguro es que el apellido volaría a otras manos.

—Tengamos fe en que el chico se despierte un poco —después de mirar a Sakuno, poso su vista sobre Tomoka —por otra parte…

Después de semejante comentario a su amiga, Osakada no pronosticaba nada bueno para ella.

—Kaoru-kun debe estar feliz al recibir semejante confesión —el rostro de la implicada se contorsiono —¿y quién no? Que una chica mayor se moleste en demostrar su sentimientos de esa manera estremecería a cualquiera.

Poco faltaba para que las menores derramaran lágrimas, lo dicho por la familiar de la chica de trenzas les había afectado de gran manera.

La Ryuzaki mayor al verlas en ese estado se dio por servida. No quería crearles un trauma muy grande, solo necesitaba que aprendieran la lección.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irme —les dio la espalda y mientras caminaba les informo —que no se les olviden las bebidas. Ellos las estarán esperando.

Y las jóvenes estudiantes de Seigaku se maldecían internamente por meterse donde no debían. De no haberlo hecho se hubiera ahorrado el mal rato.

Mientras veían la espalda de la pelirroja alejarse de donde ellas estaban, se prometieron no volver a intentar algo similar.

Nunca, jamás en su corta vida.

No sabían que sería capaz de hacerles si la molestaban de nueva cuenta.

Aprendieron muy bien la lección.

Pero… aún había algo que no entendían. ¿Por qué había mencionado a Fuji-senpai? Era algo que no comprendían.

.

.

Y no necesitaban saberlo, para que decirles que habían frustrado el plan de diversión de Fuji. Él sabía muy bien sobre la apuesta que hicieron las chicas, por lo cual incitó a Ryoga a preguntarles y ver que reacción tenía. Y al ver que estas lo negaban todo y la situación no se salió de acuerdo a su plan.

Pues… no hay que explicarlo o sí.

El tensai de Seigaku se enojó y desde entonces se lo ha cobrado con los miembros del equipo de tenis.


End file.
